


proposition

by WattStalf



Series: Funstravaganzas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Punching, Sadomasochism, Shotgunning, Slapping, Vaginal Sex, celebrating my 100th story with some bullshit smut, facesitting, francesca being herself, hoo boy franny likes getting hurt, super hero bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night on patrol, Francesca propositions Cutlass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some PWP for my super hero OCs. This is my 100th story on the site, so I decided to be a little self-indulgent. All you really need to know about them is that Francesca is a nearly-thirty year old jerk who wears a lot of leather and is on a team called the Cavalry (her alterego is the Penalty), and that Cutlass is not on the team, but helps them out all the time and keeps his identity a secret. Francesca is in a relationship with a teammate named Anabel, but she doesn't care as much about her as she should.  
> The two of them are best friends, even though he typically tries to have a solid morality while she just kinda does whatever, and she investigated his identity to be a jerk. In turn, however, she told him some secrets of her own. Canonically, nothing ever happens between them, but he's in love with her and she has a lot of casual sex, so this could easily happen between them.

"I think..." Francesca paused to take a long drag on her cigarette. "I think," she repeated, "that tonight, it would be in both of our, ya know, best interests, if we fucked."

If he had been drinking anything, Cutlass might have done a spit take- Francesca would have loved that. "What the fuck?"

"Oh, come _on_ ," she said, rolling her eyes and taking another drag. "Ya can't tell me it'd be all bad. Sure as hell wouldn't be the weirdest thing you've done all week." And she laughed, as if at a private joke.

"I seriously do not know how to react to this," he said, glad that it was dark out and that his mask covered his cheeks and that he couldn't really blush anyway, at least not visibly.

"Well, I know you're hot for me, at least a little bit," she replied, "and this patrol is borin' as fuck, and I haven't been gettin' any lately."

"You and Serendipity seem to be doing fine," said Cutlass, praying that none of his bitterness came through in his voice.

"I meant I wasn't gettin' any worth gettin'," she replied with a wink, and once again he wanted to ask her why, then? Why was she even with Anabel if it wasn't good, if she didn't care, if there was someone else out there who might be dying for a chance with her? Not that he knew if there was, of course.

"Still doesn't explain why you decided to proposition me," he muttered, heart pounding so loudly he could hear it. Had she somehow guessed his secret and was now teasing him over it? If he said yes, would she take it back and laugh in his face, revealing it was all just a joke?

"Don't see anyone else out here," she said, shaking her head. "Plus, we're friends, right? And friends count on each other when they're in need!"

"I can't even tell if you're being serious or not," he said at last.

"Aww, come on, do I look like I'm kidding? Pinky swear, I'm not," she said. "I'm kinda hot for you too, ya know."

His face was uncomfortably warm under his mask and he shoved his hands in his pockets, shifting. "Y-yeah?"

"'Course I am! So, we doin' this or not?"

Still filled with doubt, and not wanting to look to eager, he said, "I mean, I don't know. I still don't really understand why you would want this..."

"How many times do I have to explain myself?" asked Francesca, rolling her eyes.

"I'd just like an explanation that made sense."

"Look, are ya in or not?" she asked, looking impatient. "Cos I'm gonna need a concrete yes or no before we can move on, kid."

"Yes, okay, fine!" he said, giving in at last, not willing to watch this chance slip away. "I'm in, alright?"

"Well, that sure took a lot a convincin'," she said with a grin.

"You know, you shouldn't have to _convince_ people," he muttered.

"Honey, there ain't a soul I can't convince," she replied, her grin shifting into that easy smirk of hers. "And, jus' so ya know, I don't actually need a concrete yes or no, usually. Figured I'd be polite with you, since we're friends an' all."

"Such a gentleman," he said, fighting back a stupid grin. He was excited, but he didn't want her to know that; she didn't need to know that he had wanted this for a very, very long time or that he honestly wanted more.

"C'mon, let's get off the streets and back to mine," she said, and started off in the direction of the Cavalry headquarters. Cutlass followed her, listening as she talked about nothing in particular and watching as she stopped to drop her cigarette on the sidewalk and put it out with the toe of her boot. Almost immediately, she lit another.

Once they were at the building, she headed for the elevator, despite the fact that she lived on the second floor, and they rode it up for the short amount of time. He tried to avoid coughing, being trapped in a small space with her as she smoked.

Finally, the elevator opened and they reached her apartment. She threw open her door and said, "Home sweet home, or somethin' like that."

He snickered and she turned to him to say, "Ya know, if you'd just consider joinin' us, you could live here full time."

"No way. I'm not a sellout," he said firmly then paused, considering what he had said. "No offense."

"That doesn't really change what ya said, buddy." Francesca laughed.

"Well, I mean, I don't see what you're doing here. You're better than them."

"Funny, most'd argue I'm the worst of 'em." She winked at him.

"Yeah, well..." He trailed off, not finishing his argument. There was no way to express his opinion on the matter without revealing his incredible bias, without showing what a hypocrite he was when it came to his morality where she was concerned.

"Ready to get down to it?" she asked, and he nodded. She nodded back, popping her cigarette in her mouth and inhaling deeply. Without warning, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed her lips to his, and without thinking, he opened his mouth.

Of course, she blew her mouthful of smoke into his and pulled back, laughing so hard she nearly doubled over as his lungs were assaulted by the sudden burst of smoke. He coughed, hard and for a long time, and struggled to catch his breath when he was done. Cutlass glared at her while she tried to recover from her fit of laughter.

"You're a real dick, Franny," he said.

"Yeah. I kinda am, aren't I?" Again, she laughed, shaking her head. "Sorry, just thought you'd be into that kinda thing."

"Who the hell would be into that?" he asked, once again grateful for all the reasons he couldn't visibly blush.

"People are. And I'm sure you're into some kinky shit. Betcher into being degraded and shit," she said with a knowing smirk. "Ya seem like the type, an' all."

"I don't...that's not..." He shook his head. "You're crazy."

"Nah, I can just spot a fellow masochist from a mile away." She flashed him a grin that bordered on malicious. "Here, lemme give ya a real kiss this time." She put out her cigarette on a nearby ashtray.

When she pulled him in this time, there were no tricks. She just crashed her lips against his, biting at his lip until he opened his mouth. The taste of smoke was still heavy on her, but that was Francesca. There was nothing pretty about her, but he loved her all the same.

And there he went, thinking like that again. He had made it so far into this encounter without reminding himself of his feelings, but he couldn't exactly run from them when she was kissing him like that. He loved her so fiercely that he hardly believed it possible, and she remained clueless, and hopefully would forever.

She pulled back from him, her green eyes dark with arousal. "How aboutcha hit me?"

Cutlass blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Ya know. Slap me or somethin'," she said, as if it were a totally normal request. "Just a little somethin' ta really get me in the mood."

"What the fuck, Franny?" He glared at her. "That's a shitty, joke, come on. You told me you were serious about this."

"I am, dipshit. What part a masochist did ya not understand?" Now she looked irritated. "Ya gonna hit me or not?"

"No," he said. "No way in hell, that's not...that's fucked up."

She stepped back suddenly. "That's it then. We're done here."

"What? Why?" Cutlass asked. He couldn't mess this up, not when he was so close!

"Cos I don't fuck pussies," she said, chuckling. "Well, I guess I do, but I usually don't enjoy it and I sure as hell don't do it ag-"

She was cut off by a slap across the face, her head snapping to the side. When she turned back to face him, she was smirking. "That all ya got in ya? I'd make a remark about hittin' like a girl, but we already know I'm tougher'n you."

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked, but he laughed despite himself.

"Well, I don't exactly make a habit of it," she said, laughing with him. "So what was all that about this bein' fucked up?"

"Well, uh...I guess I'm willing to try it..." He looked off to the side, ashamed to admit that. The truth was, he would do a hell of a lot more for her, but it'd be better if she didn't know that.

"What a pal," she said. "Now, how about ya actually _hurt_ me this time? I know yer stronger'n _that_."

He was reluctant to really hurt her, but he was more reluctant to let her slip away, and she was tough, besides. She could handle a little pain, right? Keeping that in mind, he made a fist, half hating how excited she looked for it, half loving it. His fist connected with her jaw, hard, and she let out a lewd, theatrical moan as he did. She was nearly knocked over by the blow and she just barely managed to steady herself before she fell down.

“Mm, thass more like it,” she said, rubbing her cheek. “Next time you should try to break my nose.”

“Jesus, you're insane,” he replied. “As tempting as that sounds, how about we actually, ya know...get down to business?”

“Someone's impatient,” she teased. “Sounds like yer finally gettin' into this, huh, buddy?” Before he could answer, she grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him onto her bed. “Alright, I think I can work with that. But first, ya gotta gimme a little somethin' else. Lay like that for now, okay?”

She peeled off her gloves and bent down to unzip her boots and kick them off, before removing all of her guns and shrugging off her coat. Then she fumbled with the buckles on her corset and unzipped it, took off her belt, unfastened her pants and wriggled out of them and her panties. Cutlass couldn't help but stare, taking in her curvy, slightly muscular form as she stood before him, completely naked. He had fantasized about this more times than he could count, but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

“Like what ya see?” she asked, leering at him. “Here, why doncha take yer mask off?” Her 'mask' was still painted on, looking even more ridiculous now that she was naked, and her red lipstick was horribly smudged.

“Fuck no,” he replied.

“C'mon, what's it matter?” she whined. “I already know whatcha look like without it, an' I already know who ya are!”

“No way, someone could walk in here or something,” he said. “It stays on, just in case.”

“So, ya wouldn't care if someone caught us fucking, but if they saw yer pretty little face, then all hell would break loose?” She snickered, climbing up on the bed. “Just don't blame me if it gets a little messy, alright?”

 

With that, she positioned herself, straddling his face and lowering herself to just about his lips. “Ever done this before?” she asked.

“I...no,” he confessed. He hadn't done _anything_ before, and he would never admit to her that when she had blown her smoke in his mouth that that had been his first kiss.

“Well, s'not too hard. Kinda explains itself, ya know?” She lowered herself the rest of the way and he hesitantly opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against her. He didn't know how he had expected her to taste, and he wouldn't know how to describe how she did, but he knew that he liked it.

Tentatively, he began to lick at her, and he heard her give a low chuckle. “Yeah, ya definitely haven't done this before. No offense, kid, but I don't wanna figurin' this out all night.” She began to grind down on his face without warning, allowing his tongue to be buried within her. That encouraged him to lick at her more fervently and she rocked her hips, thrusting against his mouth.

It was awkward and uncomfortable, but Francesca was moaning, and rather loudly- so loud, in fact, that it bordered on obnoxious, but the rest of the Cavalry was still on patrol, so he didn't have to worry about anyone overhearing her. He could hardly breathe with her smothering him like that, but if she enjoyed it then he enjoyed it, and he knew he would have enjoyed it even if he hadn't.

Being overwhelmed by her scent and taste like that, having her completely in control of him, having her way with him and not seeming to give a damn whether he was getting off or not, all of it was so unbearably arousing that his cock throbbed and he wished that she would at least touch him a little bit. But he knew that it was her pleasure that mattered now, and he plunged his tongue in as much as he could, hoping that he could get this part right.

And then he felt her tighten considerably and felt a small pulse go through her, and she grunted, tossing her head back and crying out his real name, a secret she had managed to keep but always found some way to remind him that she knew. Because Francesca knew everything.

She climbed off of him, grinning, her forehead damp with sweat. “That wasn't too bad for a first time, I'll give ya that.” She rested a hand on the very obvious bulge in his jeans and he hissed. “Sure looks like you enjoyed it, at least. Kinda pathetic that ya like givin' that much, but I knew ya'd be that type.”

“Sh-shut up,” he snapped, rolling onto his side so that he did not have to face her. It so figured that she'd tease him now; wasn't that always the way she did things? And of course he'd enjoy it, of course it was only turning him on more. Maybe he really was pathetic. Maybe she was good for him, then.

“Hey, we're not done yet, kid,” she said. “Gotta let the little virgin fuck me.”

He turned back around, saying, “I'm not!” But he said it so quickly that it was a dead giveaway that he was lying.

“Dunno who yer tryin' ta fool, but that sure as hell ain't gonna work on me,” she replied, smirking at him. “I'm gonna take the lead on this one too, so just lay on yer back again, okay? It's an easy position, 'specially considerin' the height difference.” Even he knew that that was bullshit, and that the three inches between them would not affect their ability to try most positions. She just loved to point out that she was taller than him whenever she had the chance.

She hopped off the bed to remove his shoes and then unfastened his pants and began to pull them off. Once they were gone, she yanked off his underwear, freeing his cock, and she gave him an appreciative stare. She climbed on top of him again, but this time she was much lower, and she took his cock in her hand, guiding it as she lowered herself onto it.

“Oh my god,” he moaned quietly, because he could not stop himself. She slowly eased herself onto him and he continued to moan, almost uncontrollably, as he found himself engulfed in her hot flesh. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, and he bit the inside of his cheek to try and keep quiet, not wanting to let her know just how much this was affecting him.

“What a good little bitch,” she cooed once he was completely inside of her. “Goddamn, I missed this.” She brought herself up a bit, and then lowered herself again, repeating this again and again, picking up speed and friction with each turn. Soon she was bouncing and thrusting rather quickly, and despite himself, he whimpered. She had a good laugh at that, a laugh that was broken up by her bouncing.

He felt so damn good that he could not stop himself and he arched his back, thrusting up into her, bringing his hips up to slam against hers and loving the look of surprise in her eyes as he did. She was loving this, but so was he, and he was loving it a bit too much, and the more he did, the harder it became to hold on until he knew that he wouldn't last much longer and that he needed to slow down before-

But he didn't slow down, he couldn't, and without any warning he came, letting out a soft cry as he did. Thankfully, Francesca did not take long to finish after he did, and he laid back, dazed and content while she reached her second orgasm before collapsing on top of him with a wicked grin.

“That sure didn't take long,” she teased. “Virgin.”

“Shut _up_ ,” he replied, and wished that he could look away, but she had her face directly over top of his.

“That was real nice, though,” she said. “Haven't had any that good in a damn long time. I was startin' to miss it.”

“Well, I'm glad I could please,” said Cutlass, sounding a lot more composed than he felt. He had just fucked Francesca, the woman of his dreams, his best friend, the fearsome Penalty, the one woman he knew he could never really have. And he knew it didn't mean anything to her, and that this was just the sort of thing she did, but he couldn't help but feel incredibly happy in that moment.

She rolled off of him, laying down beside him, and the two were silent for a moment before he spoke up. “Say, uh, was that...alright? I mean, cos we didn't use anything, and I...you know.”

“What? Askin' if it's okay that ya jizzed in me?” She laughed and said, “S'no big deal. I already got that takin' care of, so I don't have ta worry about it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ya know, had a little surgery,” she replied with a shrug. “I didn't want to...not again, not after...” She trailed off; while his identity was a secret she carried, he carried the knowledge of her daughter, something not even the child's father knew about.

A heavy silence followed, because neither of them ever knew what to say when her past was brought up. Finally, he decided to change the subject with, “There was something you said earlier, something I didn't get. You said you don't fuck pussies, then corrected yourself and said you sometimes do, but you don't enjoy it, and you started to say you don't do it again.”

“Christ, you got a memory on ya! What are you gettin' at?”

“Well, you and Anabel are still...you know. So why would you say you don't do it again?” he asked.

“Huh?” She blinked, and then her eyes widened and she burst into hysterical laughter. “Ho-lee shit! Oh my god, I didn't even- I wasn't talkin' about her!” she cried, and then laughed so hard she couldn't speak.

She took a few deep breaths and said, “Oh, man, no I meant, like, that time I fucked Jack and he wouldn't hit me, not-” She broke off to laugh again, barely able to regain her composure. “I didn't mean 'pussy' as in lady bits, I meant like a weak person, holy shit, that's good!” She shook her head. “That shit's layered, man. You got one hell of a sense a humor, I'll give ya that.”

“It's not _that_ funny,” he said, but he had been laughing with her.

~X~

Francesca woke up the next morning, not realizing that she had fallen asleep. Cutlass was gone already, but that didn't surprise her. He didn't seem like the type who would hang around somewhere he didn't live, especially not when there would be other people in the building. She glanced over at her window, noticing it was not completely closed, and she laughed aloud. Typical Cutlass.


End file.
